Never Give Up
by Ai Capricornus
Summary: "Aku pasti akan menjadi putri yang cantik dan pantas untuk bersanding dengan Yunie. Aku akan berusaha, makanya tunggu aku ne" itulah janji seorang Kim Jaejoong dikala berumur 6 tahun kepada Jung Yunho pangeranku Disaat semua orang meragukan kita untuk bersama namun akan ku buktikan bahwa pemikiran mereka salah. YUNJAE GS
1. Chapter 1

NEVER GIVE UP

Pairing : YUNJAE (Untuk saat ini)

Warning : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah aku baca. Bakal banyak TYPO(S) heheheee

~ Selamat menikmati ~

Disebelah rumahku tinggallah seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan dan menawan. Namanya Jung Yunho. Senyumannya yang sangat menawan ini sanggup meluluhkan hati seluruh orang yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali aku, Kim Jaejoong yang langsung dibuat K.O. Namun sang pangeran tentu saja disukai banyak orang dan selalu dikelilingi banyak orang.

Saat ini aku dan Yunie – nama panggilanku untuk Yunho - sedang bermain di taman. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Yunie ku sedang dikelilingi ahjuma ahjuma centil dan beberapa anak anak perempuan yang kecentilan.

"Yunho-ah, nanti klo sudah besar maukan menikah dengan putri ahjuma?", Sorang ahjuma dengan santainya bertanya pada Yunho.

Mwo menikah dengan gadis lain. Andweee! Tidak bisa begini terus! Walaupun aku masih kecil tapi keinginan untuk memonopoli Yunie sangat besar. Saking kesalnya aku membawa pergi Yunie.

"Yunie ayo kita pergi", aku menarik tangan Yunieku dan pergi dari sana.

Sesampainya di depan rumah ku dengan tekad bulat dan keberanian yang telah aku kumpulkan. Aku melamarnya, Ya aku Kim Jaejoong yang saat ini masih berumur 6 tahun melamar pangeranku Jung Yunho.

"Yunie, ayo kita menikah. Aku akan membahagiakan yunie", dengan penuh keyakinan kuucapkan kata kata itu sambil memegang tangannya.

"Eh maksud Jongie apa?", tanya yunho yang masih belum mengerti situasi

"Aku pasti akan menjadi putri yang cantik dan pantas untuk bersanding dengan Yunie. Aku akan berusaha, makanya tunggu aku ne", ucapku dengan mata sedikit manahan tangis.

"Nee, aku akan menunggu Jongie", jawab Yunho dengan sebuah anggukan

"Aku juga, akan berusaha menjadi seorang pangeran. Suatu hari kita pasti bahagia seperti kisah pangeran dan putri di buku dongeng", Lanjut Yunho.

"Huweeeee... Nee kita pasti bersama dan bahagia" tangisku pun tak dapat lagi terbendung dan langsung menghampur ke pelukan Yunho

Namun moment bahagia ini tak lama berlangsung karena tiba tiba muncullah nenek sihir dan berkata "Jangan bercanda, ngaca dulu sana. Yunho dan kamu bagaikan langit dan bumi ga mungkin bersama. Dia Lahir dan mewarisi darah Umma yang seorang top model. Seujung jari saja berani menyentuh Yunho akan ku jatuh kan kamu ke dasar neraka." Itulah kata kata nenek sirih itu sambil tangannya menunjuk nunjuk wajahku. Nenek sihir yang menyeramkan itu tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah kakak perempuan Yunho, Jung Jihye.

Dan dengan sadisnya Jihye menarik Yunho pulang. Aku masuk kerumahku dengan menangis dan ku lihat umma sedang duduk membaca majalah. "Ummaaaaa... hiks", Aku berlari dan langsung memeluk umma ku.

"Ada apa ini? Dan kenapa Jongie menangis?", tanya umma yang merasa bingung dengan aku yang tiba tiba menangis dan aku ceritakan kejadian tadi yang membuat aku menangis.

"Begitu ummaa... jahat yaaa?", adu ku pada umma.

"Ehhmm, tapi betul juga sih. Umma juga ingin Yunho punya anak yang cantik dan tampan agar bisa masuk ke agensi modeling umma. Makanya tidak ku izinkan kalian menikah. Hohohoho" dengan enteng Kim Heechul umma dari Kim Jeajoong menentang tekat kuat sang anak untuk meminang Yunho.

DUWEEEENNGG. Serasa tertimpa batu besar kasat mata saat ku dengar perkataan umma tadi. Yang ku kira sekutu ternyata seorang tukang sihir juga. Aku diremehkan orang tua ku sendiri. Saat itu juga aku buat keputusan dan perjanjian besar.

Lihat saja. Aku akan menjadi seorang putri cantik yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan Yunie. Lalu aku akan menikah dengan nya!

Inilah momen saat Kim Jaejoong menetapkan tujuannya pada umur 6 tahun.

Hehehehe,,, sebenernya ini masih prolog

Dan cerit ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik jepang dengan judul NEVER GIVE UP, mungkin bakal kanyak kemiripan karna aku ambil ide dari sana. Tapi bakal ada sedikit beda

Kalau emang teman – teman berkenan aku akan bejuang untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Tapi kalo engga juga ga apa apa

Heheheheeee


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku akan menjadi putri cantik yang sepadan untuk disandingkan dengan Yunnie. Lalu aku akan menikahinya!". Itu adalah ucapanku Kim Jaejoong pada musim dingin saat berumur 6 tahun. Orang yang ku sukai adalah Jung Yunho atau biasa ku panggil Yunie. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kalimat itu terucap. Aku yang terus berusaha agar dapat menjadi putri yang sepadan dengan Yunnie namun ternyata, "Ummaaa..." ucap lirih Jaejoong.

Braaak!

Suara gebrakan itu terdengar di ruang makan keluarga Kim ya pelakunya adalah tokoh utama kita, "Sudah kubilang tidak mau sarapan ikan bakar dan susu kan?! Kalau tubuhku makin besar bagaimana!" kesalku pada umma.

"Betul juga ya, pasti makin imut dan mirip anak gajah" tanggapan umma yang membuat aku kesaaal.

Saat ini, tinggi ku 166 cm sedangkan berat badan ku mencapai 60 kg (bayangin bentuk badan Suzy Miss A / Go Hyemi saat main di Dream High ya cubby cubby gimana gitu). "Dasar.. Tidak mengerti perasaan orang", dumal Jaejoong.

"Sudah, jangan ngomel terus. Nanti tidak sempat bangunin Yunho looh", titah umma cantik nan menyebalkan itu.

Memang rutinitasku setiap hari adalah membangunkan Yunnie untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Jarak rumah kami yang bersebelahan mempermudah aku untuk selalu dekat dengan Yunnie kecuali hari minggu sih karena hari itu akan dihabiskannya untuk tidur seharian. (#kebluk banget ya beruang kita hahahaha ).

Sesuai dugaan ku, sesampainya di kamar Yunnie dia masih tertidur lelap dengan selimut yang menutupi sampai bawah dagu. Dalam waktu 10 tahun aura pangeran Yunnie semakin bertambah. Wajahnya pun semakin tegas dan tampan.

"Yunnie.. Yunnie cepat bangun. Nanti telat loh", ku guncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunnie perlahan. GROOOOKK (suara ngorok, hehhe).

"Ko malah ngorok sih", aku cukup sweatdrop menghadapi tingkah Yunnie saat tidur. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan tarikan yang cukup kuat di lenganku hingga tanpa aku sadari aku telah berada di pelukan Yunnie. "Yunnie, apaan sih..", panikku dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Gonzales sun dooongg", gumam Yunho yang masih belum sadar dari tidurnya.

"uwaaaaa Yunnie jangaaaaannnnn", aku semakin berteriak karena shock dan panik.

"Euuunnggghh", erang lembut Yunho yang akhirnya bangun juga.

"Yaaahh Joongie ya?", kalimat pertama yang Yunho ucapkan setelah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Tiba-tiba menyerang orang terus bilang 'Yaah' tuh sangat tidak sopan tau", kesal Jaejoong yang telah menyelamatkan diri di pojokan(?).

"Berisik ah", balas Yunho enteng. Kemudian dia berdiri dari tempat tidur nyamannya sehingga selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya merososot kebawah.

"Cerewet sekali sih, aku mau ganti celana nih", lanjut Yunho sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Bhuuusshhh. "Yun.. yunnie, kalau tibur pake baju dong", teriakku panik dengan bersusaha menutupi muka ku yang memanas dan pasti sudah memerah sekarang, bagaimana tidak. Ternyata Yunho tidur hanya menggunkan celana boxer tanpa atasan apapun sehingga menampilkan ukiran Tuhan yang sangat indah. Tubuh yang tegap, Dada bidang yang aduhai, lengan kokoh yang dapat membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Oh Tuhaaann kuatkan hambamu ini.

.

.

.

Setelah kami sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, seperti biasa kami menjadi sorotan murid-murid yang masih berlalu lalang di lapangan. Sebenarnya yang menjadi sorotan mereka hanya Yunnie tapi tetap sajaaa aku juga merasa risih. 'Hentikaaannn! Jangan terpesona pada Yunnieku'

Dengan sosok ku yang seperti ini, aku merasa cemas. Di dunia ini banyak bertebaran putri – putri yang imut, lembut, cantik dan juga bentuk tubuh yang indah. Sebelum aku menjadi putri mungkin Yunnie keburu direbut putri lain. Lagi pula dia juga tidak berjanji akan menunggu ku kan, bahkan tidak jelas apa dia masih ingat kejadian itu satau tidak.

DUAAAGGHH

Aku yang masih merenungkan nasib ku tiba – tiba merasakan hantaman keras di punggung ku akibat tubrukan dari seseorang. "Pagi Joongie", sapa santai si pelaku yang telah membuat aku tersungkur di tanah.

"Suiieeeeeee", geramku kesal dengan tingkah sahabatku satu ini. Kim Junsu teman sekaligus sahabat baikku.

"Kamu ngepain ditiduran di tanah begitu Joongie, masih ngantuk ya. Ayo bangun, ntar ditinggalin Yunniemu itu loohh", ujar Suie yang tidak mengerti keadaan atau pura pura tidak mengerti.

"Tuh yunnie mu udah duluan, kamu lambat siihh", ujar suie yang membantuku berdiri.

"Gara gara siapa haahh", geramku kesal. Lama lama ingin rasanya ku gantung sahabatku ini di Namsan Tower.

DEG

Dihadapanku kini terlihat seorang siswi yang sedang menyerahkan surat kepada Yunnie. "anu ini perasaanku. Baca ya", ujar siswi yang diketahui bernama Yoona dengan wajah ditundukkan dan tangan yang menyodorkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna merah jambu.

"Tidak butuh", dengan dinginya Yunho menolak surat itu mentah mentah. "Aku paling benci surat", lanjutnya.

"Eh? Cu.. cukup dibaca saja ko", bujuk Yoona yang masih belum mau menyerah.

"Tidak, aku juga tidak akan menerima perasaanmu. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta sama kamu, jadi surat itu tidak perlu aku baca", ujar Yunho yang mulai melangkah menjauhi Yoona.

"Ja... JAHAT", Yoona berlari sambil menangis.

Oh begitu ya? Jadi Yunnie masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian waktu itu. Sejak SD sampai sekitar kelas 2 SMP. Dia terus dipusingkan oleh surat-surat semacam itu. Fitnahan, ejekan, kadang sampai dikuntit. Masa kecil Yunnie dipenui hal-hal seperti itu. Pernah juga dia diancam.

Karena itu, sampai sekarang dia sangat membenci surat dan tidak mau menerimanya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas.

"Joongie, kenapa tidak di tembak aja sih", ujar Suie yang duduk disebelahku. "Dia, kamu suka dia kan? Kenapa tidak ditembak aja?" lanjut Junsu.

"Mau sih, tapi belum bisa", aku menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Janji itu ya, setia amat sih"

"YAAKK jangan ngeledek"

"Memang kamu yakin bisa jadi putri untuk Yunho"

"Kalau berusaha pasti bisa ko"

"Kalau begitu sih tidak apa"

Menjadi putri yang sepadan untuk Yunnie yaa. Jujur aku sendiri merasa ragu. Seandainya aku bisa seperti Junsu. Rambut panjang terurai, tubuh langsing dan bokong yang menurut banyak lelaki seksi. Serta kepribadian yang feminin. Kalau seperti itu, aku bisa menembaknya.

"Suie, aku mau ketoilet dulu", izin Jaejoong.

"Ehhmm", jawab junsu dengan gumaman.

Berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju toilet, aku melihat Yunnie sedang bersama sama anak kelas tiga. Semuanya cantik-cantik dan dewasa tubuh mereka juga bagus. Yunho makin terlihat bersinar seperti pangeran. Sebal sih tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa marah.

"Apa kamu tidak risih selalu bersama dengan induk gajah seperti Jaejoong itu", samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku induk gajah? Ish seenaknya sajah dia bicara.

Karena penasaran aku bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Yunho hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan kakak kelas yang sok cantik itu kalau tidak salah namanya Yoori. MWO! Seenaknya dia meraba raba wajah Yunnie ku.

"Lupakan soal dia, bagaimana kalau Yunho main dengan noona saja. Noona akan mengajarkan segalanya pada Yunho." Ujar Yoori.

Saat aku ingin menghapiri mereka aku merasa tertahan sesuatu dan ternyata itu Junsu. "Tenang dulu, kita lihat apa yang terjadi", ujar junsu menarik kembali Jaejoong ke posisi awal. Sejak kapan Suie disini. Ah itu tidak penting. Kembali aku fokuskan perhatian ku pada mereka.

"Jangan sentuh aku jelek", ujar dingin Yunho.

"Mwo?", kurasa wanita itu cukup shock dibilang jelek.

"Ku bilang lagi ya, Jelek! Jelek! Jelek" kembali Yunho berujar santai.

"Kau bilang aku jelek!" Geram Yoori tidak terima.

"Iya, tidak hanya Jelek, tapi juga idiot" kembali Yunho menghina Yoori dengan telunjuk yang digerakan ke kanan ke kiri.

"Karena sepertinya kau salah paham, akan ku jelaskan. Aku kesini hanya ingin memperingati kamu noona. Jangan pernah berani mengganggu Kim Jaejoong, jika kau berani aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Karena aku tidak sudi dia dikotori oleh orang sepertimu." Lanjut Yunho.

"Nah karena urusanku sudah selesai aku pergi", Yunho berkata dengan membalikan badan. Berniat untuk pergi.

"TUNGGU", Cegah Yoori tidak terima. "Jangan bercanda! Kau bilang aku lebih jelek dari wanita buntelan kasur itu! Aku tidak terima", protes Yoori yang merasa terlecehkan oleh kata-kata Yunho.

Yunho membalikan sedikit tubuhnya guna melihat wanita tidak tau malu itu. "Apakah kau tau? Sifat itu terlihat di wajah loh. Jaejoong itu jauh lebih cantik dari kamu. Dan dia akan menjadi lebih cantik lagi. Hanya untuk satu laki-laki, aku tidak sabar menantikannya."

Tes..

Tanpa kusadari sesuatu membasahi pipiku. Yunnie ingat soal itu dan menunggunya.

"Hiks... Hiks" tanpa kusadari aku jadi menangis.

.

.

.

Dalam rungan kelas

"Eh?"

"Bukan eh. Tapi kantor Heechul ahjuma", tanya Yunho yang kini berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu agensi model?, tau sih emang ada perlu apa Yunnie menanyakan kantor umma?" jawab plus tanya Jaejoong.

"Belum dengar dari Heechul ahjumma ya? Aku di minta jadi model." Jawab yunho

MWOOOOO!

***TBC***

Jeng Jeng ini dia lanjutannya.

Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada pembaca yang telah menyempatkan untuk me Review, Follow dan menjadikan cerita ini menjadi favorit kalian.

Sungguh aku merasa terharu

Hiks *usap ingus.

Aku mau ceritain sedikit tentang komik Never Give Up ini. Sebenernya dalam komik ini tokoh cowo nya memiliki paras cantik dan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Sedangkan Tokoh cewe malah punya paras macho alias tampan kaya pangeran dan tubuh yang menjulang. Tapi karna aku menyesuaikan dengan kondisi Yunho dan Jaejoong makanya aku buat mereka begitu. *pemaksaan

hehehehehee

Dan berikut sesi tanya jawab *gayanyaaaa

danactebh : Ne, ini lanjutannya. Selamat menikamati ^^

.

lyvjj1 : Ne, ini lanjutannya. Plook *Tepok jidat Yoochun. Aku lupa kasih keterangan, iya ini GS. .

Semoga kamu menikmatinya yaa ^^

.

dienha : berkecimpung? Udah kaya nama anak kodok aja *Plak. Ne ini lanjutannya selamat menikmati ^^

.

my yunjaechun : Ne ini GS ^^ .*Tepok pantat Junsu

.

Alby : senernya ini ngikutin gender kaya dikomiknya tapi alur ceritanya aku rubah rubah menyesuaikan dengan kodisi mereka hehehe. Yaoi? Otakku belum sampe kalo harus bikin yaoi. *Author payah

.

Guest : keren? Aku? Makasih makaih #plak hahahaha

.

nabratz : ehhmmm gimana yaaaa, heheheee

.

: iya ni Jaejoong udah kaya nasi aja diremeh remehin (?). niatnya mau bikin jaejoong jelek dan buruk rupa tapi ga tega hehe, jadi aku bikin dia kaya gitu aja

.

ruixi : sippo

.

Guest : oceeeehhh

.

Sachan : kasih tau ga yaaaa... heheeh iya ga apa apa tapi ditunggu transferannya yaa 1 pertanyaan 5000 hehehee. Kidding ^^

Ada yang belum kesebut atau terjawab?


End file.
